


Rewrite the Stars

by restrained_ubiquity



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2018 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/restrained_ubiquity
Summary: Song prompt with #74 - Regina visits Robin's grave





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I felt my rushed attempt at photoshop was cheating so here's a little ficlet to go with

She’s never been here. That’s not true. She was here once on her way to the vault, stepped near the stone only to force her Evil half way. She didn’t want her there, didn’t want anyone there. But she never went back. Walked by, of course, thousands of times, but she never stopped, never even looked. She never felt like he was there, that this dead thing in the ground was the man she loved with the entirety of her soul; never thought this slab of marble that marked his place should bring her any comfort when it could do nothing to bring him back.

She doesn’t know what brings her here now after all this time, doesn’t even remember thinking to come here when she let the last breath of her magic sweep her away. It’s gone now, every spark sacrificed willingly to save those she loves, to give them their chance at their own happy endings. She’s already had hers. 

She can feel herself fading, wonders briefly if anyone can see her leaning against his gravestone or if she’s already nothing more than apparition. She doesn’t know how this works, dying. Try as she might, no one had ever let her do it before. She’s grateful for that; grateful she never got the opportunity to enter an endless sleep or to take a fatal blast because she wouldn’t have been able to save them now and she was the only one that could; the only witch left.

She lifts her fingers to trace his crest carved into the stone. It should be could, smooth, but she doesn’t feel that. Instead there’s an energy there, something stronger than magic pricking at her fingertips. She lays her palm flat against it covering the lion’s heart and suddenly there’s starlight in her veins; every part of her feeling more alive than she ever has before. She’s spinning and flying, falling and floating. There’s nothing around her, but she feels everything, sees everything, sees him with his blue eyes and his patient smile and an arm reaching out for her. She takes his hand and everything comes to a stop. They’re still, silent, caught up in someplace she can’t even begin to describe. “What’s happening?” she chances to whisper to him, not even knowing if she’s still capable of speech.

“Our future,” he pulls her closer, closer still until he can bury a hand behind her hair and hold her to him. She should ask a thousand questions, but can’t think of a single thing other than this is what he’d promised her. You are my future, whispered in darkened corridors. She’d hated him for so long for leaving her with that promise so quickly broken. She should have known her thief was always a man of his word.


End file.
